Alester Florent
History Born in the year 361, Alester was born the eldest child of Jon Florent and Alys Norcross. Being the heir of the Lord of Brightwater Keep, Alester was soon taught the necessary skills a Lord should possess. Three years after Alester's birth, his cousin Addam - who would become one of his closest friends - was born. Soon it would be apparent that Alester was no exceptional fighter, unlike his younger cousin who would later join the Iron Order. At the age of 11, Alester started spending much of his time riding around his father's lands, accompanied by a handful of knights. As Alester and his skill grew, the knights would have more and more trouble keeping up with him until only the best riders of Brightwater Keep could match Alester's riding skill. It was clear that while Alester was certainly not outstanding in the ways of the sword, he was talented at riding. When Alester was 13 he started to stop by villages during his rides where he would assist the smallfolk if they had any trouble. Not only would he assist them, sometimes he would return to the same village a few times a week just to see how the people living there were doing. The smallfolk and most of his father's knights liked him more than any other Florent because of his good nature, and soon he became known for his benevolence. Then, when Alester was 14, the Avatar of the Smith appeared followed by unrest throughout the Reach. Brightwater Keep was no exception, and the inhabitants of a few villages near Brightwater Keep started turning away from the High Septon entirely. Occasionally clashes would break out between opposing villages, and Alester's father started sending knights out to keep order. Alester volunteered to go with them and Jon, although not confidently, agreed. Alester would prove invaluable to the mission, as it became clear that Alester was an exceptional investigator. His status as a very well-liked person under the commoners ensured the smallfolk were more likely to admit who the troublemakers were. If the peasants refused to talk, Alester would use many other clever ways to find the instigators of the violence on his father's lands. One day during the unrest, Alester would take his younger cousin Rhea out for a ride. They rode through many villages with their knights, and more often than not were they greeted by much of the inhabitants. They rode all day, until they reached a village so far away from the castle that even Alester himself hadn't ever visited it. As they rode into the village, Alester noticed that nobody looked happy about their visit. Before they knew it, the inhabitants of the village started pelting the party with rocks. Before they could turn their horses around, Rhea fell off of hers. He looked down at her in horror, hoping that she simply fell off. His hope was crushed. She lay on the ground without moving, with the back of her head covered in blood. Without a moment of hesitation Alester jumped off his horse and picked Rhea's body up. He felt she was still breathing as he mounted his horse again, putting Rhea in front of him. They rode back to Brightwater Keep as quickly as they could, but it was too late. When they reached the castle, the girl had stopped breathing. Rhea's father, Leo, was furious with Alester and to this day has never forgiven him. The next day Leo would set out with a few dozen knights, which he used to put any follower of the Avatar of the Smith he could find to the sword. Alester was disgusted at the way his cousin was killed, but also at the way his father allowed Leo to butcher the people like that. His friendship with his cousin Addam would never again be fully restored, and Alester would find himself hating Brightwater Keep. Only many years later, when his wife Desmera gave him children, would he once again feel true happiness. Since the day his first son was born, his children meant everything to Alester. Although normally a good spirited man, he would do anything to protect his children from harm. A decade later the Targaryens invaded once again. By this time Alester's father was ill and weak, and Alester was charged with making sure the army could properly function. He would excel at managing the army's supply lines and during the war he would prove himself an excelling logistician. Four years later Jon died and Alester became the new Lord of Brightwater Keep at the age of 33. When King Axel died four years after Alester assumed Lordship of Brightwater Keep, Alester traveled to the capital despite not being chosen by Lord Tyrell to sit at the Great Council. It is in the Red Keep where he met Orys for the first time, who at the time was still believed to be a bastard. Orys revealed to Alester that he had been legitimized by his father just before he died. A few days later, Lorent Tyrell offered a marriage between Houses Tyrell and Florent, an offer Alester has yet to accept. After the Great Council was concluded, King Orys charged Alester with investigating what happened in the capital during the Council. Timeline Timeline: *361 AC: Alester is born to Jon Florent and Alys Norcross. *376 AC: Alester loses his cousin Rhea and all the followers of the Avatar of the Smith in his father's lands are killed. *379: Alester weds Desmera Redwyne *381: His first son Aladore is born *384: His daughter Lyra is born *386: His second son Arthur is born *390: Alester manages the army during the Targaryen invasion *394: Alester assumes Lordship *398: Alester starts investigating the Lannister-Tarth skirmish which caused riots in the capital Category:House Florent Category:Reachman